frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
XG Series Assault Rifle
The XG series assault rifle began in 1841 ISY with the Xent Corporation's first rifle, the XG-41. =XG-41= History The XG-41 was first developed in 1841 in response to an uprising on Teshnak, a second habitable planet in the Sataka star system which contains this planet as well as the Tegitrian home world of Lakanga. The Tegitrian Empire needed a weapon capable of effective ground combat at long range, which did not exist as most infantry combat on Lakanga occurred within buildings or small compounds. Teshnak is a much more habitable planet, with the majority of the planet being covered in life, unlike Lakanga which is a desert world. As a result, the Empire offered massive amounts of resources to whatever manufacturer could design and mass produce a weapon for effective use on Teshnak to quell the uprising. After several months of designing, the Xent Corporation began producing the XG-41. Thousands of models were produced in the first two weeks, with another ten thousand by the end of a two month period. The XG-41 was instrumental in turning the tide of the battles on Teshnak, winning the war within a decade. Technical Specifications The XG-41 is still in use today, although in a much more limited fashion due to the much more versatile functions of the XG-55, as a result of its ease of maintenance. The XG-41 was designed in mind with the ability to be used in a number of environments, from freezing temperatures to near lethal heat without losing any functionality. The XG-41 has been put through numerous tests of durability, including being shot repeatedly with high-powered rifles, and sustained little damage to its functionality despite this. The XG-41 fires a 9mm solid slug capable of penetrating nearly all forms of body armor. Some designs have modified barrels capable of firing charged slugs to damage electronics and counter energized armor. The effective distance on the XG-41 is extremely long. The XG-41 can fire approximately 840 meters before there is noticeable drop on the slug (on planets with gravity similar to Lakanga and Teshnak). The maximum reasonable range on the XG-41 is some 2,800 meters before drop on the slug becomes too high to aim in any effective manner. The XG-41 is designed primarily for long-range combat and is mostly ineffective in close quarters due to its length, making it difficult to handle effectively. =XG-55= History The XG-55 was designed shortly after the end of the Teshnak Revolution. As most troops began to return home, it was soon realized that the length of the XG-41 was ineffective on Lakanga due to most infantry combat occurring in close quarters. The Tegitrian troops were left with an ineffective assault rifle as designs prior to the XG series were either outdated or no longer in production. In response, the Xent Corporation began designing an assault rifle capable of being used both at long range and in close quarters, expanding even more on the versatility of the XG-41. In 1855 ISY, the Xent Corporation began producing the XG-55 Assault Rifle. Capable of being used in numerous environments, as well as being effective both at long range and in close quarters, the corporation was quickly contracted by the empire to produce hundreds of thousands of the rifles to supply the Tegitrian military. By 1857, the Tegitrian military had begun almost exclusively using the XG-55. Technical Specifications The XG-55 was designed with a shortened design in order to be as versatile as possible and effective in close range combat. The XG-55 is much easier to handle in close quarters due to its vastly reduced length, and is still theoretically effective at long ranges. The XG-55 fires an 7mm slug, smaller than that of the XG-41, but still with enough stopping power to be effective against lightly armored infantry. The effective range of the rifle is slightly less, only being theoretically effective at around 730 meters due to its shortened barrel. It also has a larger front handguard grip. This was done so in order to provide versatility of the user of the rifle in placing their grip wherever they are most comfortable. Although the theoretical range and effectiveness of the XG-55 are only marginally lower than that of the XG-41, the very fact that the XG-55 is of a shorter design makes it much more difficult to handle effectively at long range. The short length, while making it easier to handle in close quarters, makes aiming the gun with stability difficult at extended ranges of several hundred meters. The XG-55 is also not as durable as the XG-41. The design is just as capable of surviving environmental factors, but cannot withstand as much blunt force due to the lighter material used in its design; done so to make it easier to handle in close quarters. The same tests that the XG-41 would survive such as being shot with high powered rifles would significantly damage and cripple the XG-55. Category:Weaponry